This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of American black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.).
In 1971, a variety of seedlings were obtained from the Missouri State Nursery in Licking along with additional seedlings and were planted in a plantation in Green County, Mo. The seedlings obtained from the Missouri State Nursery were approximately one year old and were labeled as "super seedlings" or "nursery run". As the trees developed and began to bear fruit, I recognized that the parent tree of this invention had improved characteristics. My interest and experience with American black walnut trees led me to realize that this tree was a unique and distinct development.